Candor or Dauntless?
by Fanofdivergent
Summary: Read the title. it says it all. no war, but Eric is dead :) R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm trying a new kind of story! Truth or Dare! It is overused, but it is a new form to me!**

* * *

"Tris!" Christina calls as she is barreling towards me. "Tris!"

"What's up?" I say, slowing my pace so she can catch up.

"We're all heading over to the marsh for a game of Candor or Dauntless. Wanna come?" She pauses as if to wait for my answer, but she talks before I can answer. "Never mind, you're coming!" She starts dragging me down the hall.

"Christina!" I scream at her. "Let! Me! Go!" She lets me go. "I can walk on my own. I was going to come, anyway."

"Oh. Sorry." She says.

"So, who's all going to be there? You never told me."

"Oh! Right!" she exclaims. "Um... Four, Uriah, Zeke, your brother-Caleb?-, his girlfriend-Susan?-, Lynn, Will, Marlene, Shauna, and Peter."

"Ugh. Who invited Peter?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think he invited himself."

"Oh." I say. "That sounds like him."

We all head to the train tracks to wait for the train. I am standing next to Tobias, holding his hand, as I feel the familiar rumble of the train. I squeeze Tobias's hand because I'm going to have to let go of it. I do let go. I start to run with the train and get a rush of adrenaline as I jump onto the train. Tobias jumps in next and sits next to me. We grab hands again. Everyone else piles in. Caleb sits next to Tobias and gives him the evil eye.

Once we get to the marsh, Tobias jumps off first, and me next. Caleb jumps off next and keeps glaring at Tobias. "Why is he here?"

"Caleb, first of all, he's Dauntless, so he can be here, and second, he's my boyfriend." I reply.

"Ugh. Don't call him that."

"I'm standing right here." Tobias says. To annoy Caleb, he gives me a long kiss on the lips.

I smile at Caleb's face, a mixture of anger and pure hatred. Both pointed to Tobias.

One we are all settled on the pier, Zeke tells us the rules. "Do the dare or tell the truth, but if you don't, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Once you're out of clothes to take off, you have to jump off the pier."

"Into the mud?" Susan asks.

"Yeah, where else?" Zeke says.

"Who's starting?" I ask.

"I am," Christina says. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he says with a smug look on his face.

"I dare you to," she says with a smug look on _her _face, "dangle Tris off the Ferris Wheel over there."

"Hell no!" he yells. "Why would I _ever_ do that?!" he starts to rip off his shirt.

Oh. Sorry." she says. "I thought you were Dauntless."

"Not when it come to my girlfriend's safety." he says, finally calmed down. "Tris, truth or dare?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Dare." I say, returning the smile.

"I dare you to come to my apartment with me after we're done here." he says with the smile still on his face.

Before I can answer, Caleb buts in. "Hell no!" he yells.

"Hell yes!" I counteracted. I plant a harsh kiss on Tobias's mouth, earning whoops from everyone except for Caleb and Susan. Caleb gets up and walks over to us after we separate. Tobias looks at him. Caleb bends down and punches him in the face. Tobias doesn't flinch. He returns the punch.

"Both of you stop!" I yell. "Caleb, sit down!"

Once they sit down, and calm down, I ask Christina, "Truth or dare?"

* * *

**Tell me how you like it, if I should continue, and, R&R!**

**thanks love yas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**did you miss me?**

"Oh. Me? Okay." Christina says. "I choose Dauntless."

"First, couldn't you just say, dare?" I say with a smirk on my face. "Second, You and Will have to ride on the Ferris Wheel together."

"Easy." she says.

"I wasn't done." I say, smiling. "You have to make out the whole time."

"Still easy." she says, waving her hand.

"Still not done" I say. "Peter has to be in the cart behind you."

"What!?" she exclaims. "No! I was fine with your dare until Peter became involved."

"Well," I say. "Peter has to be here for something. That _something_ being my amusement."

"Well I don't want to be in my bra with Peter around, so, Will, Peter, let's go." she says with an exasperated sigh.

Everyone scoots closer to watch. Tobias and I get up to start the ride. Christina and Will sit in a half rusted pink cart with Peter behind them in a cart graffitied with unicorns. I hear Peter curse, causing me to smirk.

"On the count of three, you guys will start kissing and I will start the ride." Tobias says. "Got it?"

"No." Peter says. "What do I do?"

"You lean forward and make kissing faces, noises, or whatever." I say while stifling laughter.

"Oh come on!" Peter says.

When the dare starts, I let out my laughter. Peter turns and glares at me shortly, before returning to his post. When they're done, we return to our circle on the pier.

"That was hilarious." Uriah says.

"Yeah." agrees Zeke. "Good dare, Tris."

I stand up. "Thank you," I say, using a British accent and faking a bow. I sit back down when everyone stops laughing at me.

Christina, still blushing, says, "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"In the name of our Lord, just say truth or dare like a normal person." I say to her.

"Why, Tris?" she asks. "What if I like being abnormal?"

"Umm..." I try to think of an argument when I suddenly think of an idea. "If you say truth or dare, either for the questions or the answers, for the rest of the game, I will go shopping with you."

She squeals. "Really? You'd go shopping with me?" She says, excitement filling her voice

"Yes." I say. "I would"

"Yay!" she says.

"Yay." I say sarcastically.

"Cheer up." Tobias mumbles to me. "Maybe you might buy something to make you love me more."

"How is that even possible?" I ask. "You totally love me."

"True." he says. "But I could love you more."

"I love you." I say.

Instead of answering, Tobias kisses me. Full. I kiss back.

"Ew." Peter says, making gagging sounds.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Peter." Christina says. "Totally PDA."

"Says the girl who just made out on a Ferris Wheel for 5 minutes." I fire back.

"Okay." she says, admitting defeat. "Lynn, I'll ask again, like a normal person, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lynn says. I gape at her. Shee looks at me and says, "What? I've always done dare. It's time to switch it up."

"Okay." says Christina. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Lynn starts to take off her shirt, but decides against it. She lets out an agitated sigh. "Eric." she mumbles.

"What was that?" Tobias asks. "I didn't hear."

"Eris, okay?" She says, her face turning red. "Is that so bad?"

Before I can answer, she turns and says, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

** Don't hate me!**

**OOOHH! CONTEST IDEA!**

**If you can guess what my favorite sport is, I will put you in a divergent fanfiction, all about you.**

**CONTEST ON!**

**R&R**

**thanks! love yas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I love you guy's reviews!**

**Um.. I have one of my three contest winners- AlyIsDauntless!**

**Miss me? Well, I'm back**

**I think I might switch POVs**

* * *

Uriah smirks. "Dare, duh."

Lynn, still blushing, says, "You have to kiss Tris."

"Whoa," I say. "First of all, no, and second, you like Eric?!"

"Hey." she says. "It's Uriah's dare. And, yes. I do like Eric."

"How could you like Eric?" I exclaim.

"What's wrong with Eric?" Lynn asks.

"Everything!" I exclaim, again.

"Um... can I interrupt?" Uriah asks.

Before I can say no, Lynn says, "Thank God. I was long done with this conversation. Do you accept your dare?"

Uriah is about to answer when Christina speaks up. "Lynn, I agree with Tris. Uriah can't kiss her, and, why do you like _Eric_?"

"Can we just let it go?" Lynn fumes.

"Fine." I say. " Whatever. Uriah do you accept the dare?" In my head I keep repeating, _say no, say no, say no..._

"Hell no, I don't!" Uriah exclaims.

"Thank you, Uriah!" I say. "I owe you! Big time."

"You're welcome, Tris." Uriah says, smirking a little. "As for that owe me thing, you can start by giving me your Dauntless cake for the rest of the week."

"Oooh. Hard one." I say mockingly. "Do I give you the cake, or be indebted forever? You can have the cake."

"Yes!" Uriah says.

"If you guys are done talking about cake, can you ask someone now, Uriah?" Marlene asks. I don't think she's said anything yet.

"Fine." Uriah says. "If you really want me to. Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she says, sure Uriah will give her a lame dare, like, give me Dauntless cake.

"You have to kiss me." he says, blushing. We all know he likes her. Even Marlene does.

"Okay." she says. Uriah's face instantly brightens. Marlene walks over to him and kisses him right on the lips. I start whooping with everyone else. I notice Caleb and Susan don't whoop again. When Marlene finishes her kiss, she walks away, leaving Uriah looking dazed.

"Susan," Marlene says sweetly. "I think you know the question."

"Oh. Dare." Susan says shyly.

"Okay. How about you kiss your boyfriend over there?" she asks, using that same sweet voice.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Caleb blurts out. I look at Susan. She looks hurt.

"I'm sorry." Susan says with tears running down her face. "I can't be here." She runs off.

"Susan-" Caleb starts.

"Don't talk to me!" Susan yells back, the hurt showing through her words.

"Susan! I'm sorry!" Caleb yells again. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Susan doesn't answer. She just looks back, her face stained with tears. She starts running towards the Abnegation sector.

Caleb starts to speak again, but I cut him off. "Wow Caleb." I say. "You broke Susan's fragile heart. I can't believe you."

"Beatrice-" he starts.

"No. Don't even start with me." I say. "Just go."

"Yeah." Tobias agrees. "Leave and make us all happier."

* * *

**Sorry.**

**I had to cut the chapter short.**

**R&R**

**thanks love yas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i am tots back!**

**Yay!**

**R&R**

**This chapter is a little sucky**

**Tobias Pov**

* * *

After Caleb- a bitch I might add- breaks poor Susan's heart, he runs after her, screaming like a 12 year old on heroine. I look at Tris. She has tears in her eyes. I understand that Susan was one of her best friends.

"Hey." I say softly. She looks up at me. "It's okay. She'll be fine as long as she stays away from your bitch of a brother." Tris nods.

"Let's get back to the game." she says, her voice a little wobbly since she almost cried.

"Okay." says Zeke enthusiastically.

"Let's do it." says Uri.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." says Marlene.

"Why?" I blurt.

Tris looks at me. "She asked Susan, and she ran off. That means that Marlene gets to redo her truth or dare." she give me a sweet smile that says, _it's okay to be stupid some times._ I mutter something like "oh." and kiss Tris's head.

"Four!" Marlene shouts.

"Dare!" I shout back.

"Yes!" she pumps a fist. I think, _well shit. _"I dare you to kiss my ass when I beat you in a race to the Ferris Wheel."

"Actually," I say. "You'll be kissing my ass, _and _bowing to my feet when _I _beat_ you." _

"You're on!"

Tris pulls out her smartphone and pulls up a gun app. I smile. _Typical Tris._ "On your mark, get set, go!" she presses the button to fire the gun and then we're off. About halfway through, Mar trips on a rock and bawls. I smile, keep running, and reach the Ferris Wheel. After a few seconds, I jog back to Mar's side. There are no tears, meaning she was faking.

"Aw. You have fun with your tantrum, Diaper Baby?" **A/N: ** **Yes, I know, Wreck It Ralph. **I smile.

"Ugh. Shut up." she growls. We walk back to the pier and see Christina whip out her phone

"Gotta post this video on YouTube!" she shouts.

"Please don't." begs Mar.

"Fine." says Christina. "I'll post it on Facebook."

"Ugh."

"My turn!" I say cheerfully.

"Go ahead." says Zeke.

"Tris," I smile.

"Truth." she smiles back

"PANSYCAKE!" Uri yells.

"Ugh. You will never bring that back!" Yells Shauna. Wow. I almost forgot she was here.

"Yeah." agrees Mar.

"What are you, twelve?" asks Lynn. I stifle a laugh.

"And a half." says Uri. **A/N: hehe. I went all Insurgent on you!**

"Back to the game?" I suggest.

"Yes." everyone agrees in unison.

"So, Tris. What's your middle name?"

"How is that even worthy of Four, the Dauntless Prodigy, to ask?" she looks at me.

"Because it is."

"Ugh. My middle name is Sophia." she groans.

"I like it." I say.

"Oh please." she says.

"It's cute." she just rolls her eyes at my remark.

* * *

**sorry. cutting it short**

**my parents are home and my laptop is dying**

**i'll see you when my iPad is fixed and I can update**

**I cant wait for Finding Dory, Despicable Me 2, Catching Fire, and the Divergent Movie**

**cant wait for Elegy and Allegiant!**

**R&R**

**live young!**

**Die young!**

**Be free**

** Be happy**

**And love Pitch Perfect**

**thanks love yas! **


End file.
